


Still Not Giving Up

by enbyinaband



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Artists, Collaboration, Commentary, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fans, Implied Relationships, Inspiration, Let's Play, M/M, Pets, Speculation, YouTube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 21:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19326259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbyinaband/pseuds/enbyinaband
Summary: Concerned over Thomas's creative content, Logan takes it upon himself to research other YouTubers





	Still Not Giving Up

"I'll make my own group, I'll call it the Lo-gang."

Not understanding the full implications of his comment the logical side was directed toward the family laptop as keys clacked under finely manicured nails, eyes widening in horror at the realization of how problematic this person appeared to be. Retracting the statement, Logan was disgusted at the fact that someone had thought it would be appropriate to upload content to the platform showing a dead body in he aftermath of a suicide attempt succeeded.

"Please tell me that's all he's done."

"Unfortunately, no.it is the worst stunt he pulled though."

"Are there other problematic people I should be aware of?"

"There is one who has tried moving on from his past mistakes," Roman informed him as he typed in a name he had not seen, "The media love using him as their scapegoat, but he's a decent guy "

"Pew… Diepie?"

"PewDiePie."

"The middle syllable us supposed to be pronounced with a hard d though."

"That's how it's pronounced, Lo. Or if you want, his proper name is Felix."

"That suits him," he remarked, eyes widening at seeing the daunting number of ninety six million subscribers, "What's his appeal?"

"He's almost as fabulous as me and practically YouTube royalty!"

"To others."

"He started off by playing video games, which paved the way for Let's Plays," Roman explained, a fiery passion pouring out per usual as he scrolled through more recent videos, "Nowadays he doesn't do it as often 'cos the hype has been centered around regular commentary."

"... Should I start watching him?"

"He's a sarcastic little shit and takes a while to get used to, so only if you can handle that."

"Oh, I most certainly can!"

Putting away any preconceived notions he was given a few suggestions to start with and work from there, aware of the warning that older videos were filled with loud screaming and hyper outbursts of energy as he started with a more relaxing kind titled 'Crafting For My Pets' in all caps. Met with the host curled on the floor with a silver pug named Edgar, a soft Swedish accent filled his ears as the bearded man dressed in a red and black windbreaker introduced the topic of the video, Logan was almost instantaneously hooked as the man's voice raised slightly in pitch. An albino hedgehog and standard pug were next to appear in frame, named Dogy and Maya respectively, the man on screen centered his attention on cutting pieces of fabric while talking to his audience and occasionally with a woman off screen named Marzia. Not many videos later he would figure out that the two were set to marry within the near future, which made his demeanor even more endearing around the family he had made.

Falling down a rabbit hole of videos, Logan came to realize how differently his personality was when on his own as if the Italian woman was able to control him in a sense. Along the way he came across the infamous controversies; logical he understood why people were upset, yet he had obviously learned lessons that he had implemented going forward and now those who would not allow him to grow from his mistakes were those who only believed the media side of the story.

"He did another diss track?" he asked aloud at one point when he had caught up with the drama between him and T-Series and how the subscription meme was put to rest, "This should be interesting…"

Clicking on the music video Logan could tell there was still some animosity held toward the corporate entity especially during the lines that took a stab at having his past held against him for years. Along with the other blond and a long haired man who had dyed a strip of red through the righr side filling in parts of the rap he could certainly tell that the three had chemistry through the visuals that were also being provided, which blindsided him once the tempo slowed down.

_So, this is it, thanks for sticking with my channel ever since I was a nobody screaming at barrels. Yeah, this is it, it's been an adventure, it's the end of the reign of Felix Arvid Ulf Kjellberg. Through all the change and controversy you've been by my side, there's no army in the world I would rather give me watch time. It's been a wild ride, so while I can still be heard here's one last brofist from the number one in the world._

A curled fist closed in on the screen, which had been an iconic symbol on his channel and even though the song did not leave quite enough time to process the vulnerability shown by their fallen leader chills still went down a slightly curved spine. Those words came across as genuine because they were; Logan had only watched the self-made man for less than twenty four hours, yet sincere gratitude showed through the facade of a distant online persona whom did not actually care about having the amount of subscribers he had managed to accumulate.

"How's your personal viewing party going?" Roman dared to ask as the next video on autoplay loaded.

"He's one of a kind…"

"Oh, you think so?"

"Not just anyone could handle having their reputation tarnished with every move they make," the logical side remarked, unshed tears still glistening behind thickly rimmed glasses, "And he's still uploading on a consistent schedule."

"'Course you'd pick up on that, Einstein."

"It's a nice added detail that gives me hope for Thomas' content."

"Maybe even a collab in the future?"

"Does he do that with a lot of others?"

"Oh yeah, mainly with Jacksepticeye, CinnamonToastKen, or even his editors Brad and Sive "

"...Who?"

"Oh honey, have you got a lot to catch up on!" 

"Forgive me for not keeping up with all these different creators."

"I will," the member of royalty replied with a faint chuckle at the fake attempt at being offensive, "If you're willing to binge watch a few more of my favorites."

"Did Felix influence them too?"

"Yes, quite a few."

"Then I'm willing to observe what these others have done as a result." 

"Very nice!"

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this fic, please tip!:  
> PayPal.me/MordecaiRussell


End file.
